How Time Flys
by Juria
Summary: Lilo reflects on her past, her laughter and lust with a certain blue guardian. RATED M For language and sexual stuff! Enjoy! :D


How Time Flys

By: Juria

Note: Too much listening to The Fray's "Never Say Never", which fits Lilo x Stitch perfectly! Lilo, Stitch, and all other characters are (c) to Disney, not me! The only thing I technically own is this fic, I think, and their three kids. :) Gonna give it an M rating for the whole teen sex and stuff. Enjoy!

23 year old Lilo Pelekai sat on the porch of her beachside home, staring out at the ocean, watching the waves cascade back and forth over the sand. As she glanced over at her husband and children, she couldn't help but think about all of the events that had lead up to this moment. And just think, it all started with a misunderstanding.....

It had started out normally enough, 10 year old Lilo had fought once too often, and Nani had decided a couple good whacks to her backside would straighten her out. What she hadn't counted on, however, was Stitch's overprotective nature, and now, she was staring eye-to-eye with the little blue experiment, her arms pinned to the floor by his lower arms, while his upper arms lunged right at her throat, threatening to choke the life out of her. Lilo forcefully lifted Stitch's head up to face her, anything to snap him out of his rage. "Stitch, it's alright, I'm fine." she said firmly, slowly. Even though he'd only been on Earth a year, he was still learning customs, and no one had bothered to explain parental discipline techniques to him.

Slowly, Stitch loosened his grip, his eyes returning to their normal size, while he walked over to Lilo, hugging her tightly, defensivly. Nani coughed and slid away from Stitch just as Jumba and Pleakly had burst into the room, guns blazing. Needless to say, a plasma bolt through the wall had become a normal thing, and Nani could handle that, but she'd never seen Stitch that aggressive, except once, when he fought Gantu to save Lilo. It took her three days, during which Stitch apologized every second he got, to decide grounding the both of them was a safer route, as it was less likely to cause Stitch to go into overdrive. As she watched them walk out the front door, she sighed to herself, giving a smile to Jumba. "You should have told me my sister's best friend was a mini-terminator." she said with a chuckle. Jumba returned the gesture. "I will take that as compliment, however, 626 is beyond any terminator you could imagine."

The first time they had, "experimented", meaning masturbated with eachother, was when Lilo turned 13, neither one having a clue what they were doing, but both nervously enjoying it. It would be almost three years later until they truely made love, Stitch using Jumba's lab to manipulate his own DNA to make himself temporarily sterial for that night. It was the first time Lilo had given herself over to him, mind, body, and soul. She knew she had hurt Keoni, and he had broken up with Angel, but she also knew they would find their true mates, just as she and Stitch had found eachother this night.

Lilo giggled softly as Stitch flicked a claw between her breasts, cleanely cutting the bra off, giving a soft moan as his upper arms played with her nipples, while the lower ones worked off her panties and fondled around between her legs. After several hot and sticky minutes, Lilo looked deep into Stitch's eyes, giving him a nod, knowing he was as ready as she was. Stitch held out his paw to her. "Bite down, it'sa gonna hurt." he whispered. Lilo gave him a concerned look. "What about you?" Stitch shook his head. "Naga, Stitch will be fine. Besides, Lilo gonna bleed, right?" Lilo nodded. "Just a little." Stitch brought his hand to the side of her face, then kissed her, passionatly, her tongue dancing with his for several minutes before breaking apart. "Then Stitch can bleed too." he said, an insistant look on his face. With that, Lilo let Stich gently stick his finger in her mouth, biting down as he took her.

The next two years were the fastest, Nani and David's wedding, 627's return, Lilo and Stitch constantly going off on missions, some far from eachother, all while trying to keep their wild relationship secret from "Uncle" Jumba, "Aunt" Pleakly, and Nani. Jumba had been the first to catch on to the both of them, and privately pulled them both into his lab on Lilo's 17th birthday to voice his thoughts. "So, how long have you known?" Lilo asked, blushing. Jumba chuckled. "Many long whiles. Just because Jumba is older, not mean Jumba is blind little girl. Jumba has known about you and 626 since you were truely little girl." he said with a laugh.

However, after giving them his best wishes, Jumba pulled Stitch aside as Lilo was leaving. "He will be with you shortly." Jumba said reasurringly. Once the door shut, Jumba brought Stitch into a big bear hug. "Ah, my little experiment, you are growing up fast, yeah." he said. "It's all thanks to you, father." Stitch replied. According to Stitch, after that, Jumba had presented him with his gift to Lilo, with tears in his eyes, an enhancement that made Stitch taller, taller than Lilo at least, yet somehow, eye-level with David, well, when his ears were down.

The biggest moment had come when Lilo had announced she and Stitch were going to get married. While practically everyone had welcomed the idea, even Angel, who had welcomed her as a "big sister", and Mertle, who had found a true soulmate in Keoni, Nani suprised everyone by objecting, starting a fight between herself and the younger Pelekai that had caused everyone to run to the hills. "How dare you, you talk about our Ohana, and then, you can't give Stitch and I you're blessing?! What kind of a selfish bitch are you?!" Lilo shouted at the top of her lungs. "Come on Lilo, you have no idea what you're talking about. He's not even human!" the elder shouted back. "That doesn't fucking matter, and regardless of if you like it our not, we're going to get married and that's final!" Lilo shrieked, storming out the door, stopping and turning on her heel at the doorway. "Oh, and by the way, we had sex when I was 16!" she shouted, slamming the door and running out of the house.

After several hours, Lilo had returned home, upset, in tears, with Stitch by her side. Nani was sitting on the porch step, kicking herself mentally for what she'd done. When she saw them standing there, the sun setting behind them, and Stitch giving her words of courage and encouragement, it was then that she realized, despite his apperance, Stitch wasn't a puppy anymore, nor a child, he was a man, one that would be willing to walk through hell for her little sister if necessary. She approached them, her head tilted down. Stitch started to walk between them, but Lilo stopped him. "Naga, I can handle this." she said reasssuringly. Lilo firmly walked over to her sister, who almost instantly embraced her. "Oh gods, Lilo, I'm so sorry." she said. "So, I take it this means we have your blessing?" she asked between tears. Nani replied in one of the two tantalog words she had learned, so far, loud enough for Stitch to hear her. "Ih." Stitch's excited cheer could be heard throughout the whole island.

Lilo took a deep breath as she looked over at her husband, Stitch, sleeping peacfully in a hammock between two palm trees, their three children, two boys and one girl, all asleep and piled on top of their father. Supper would be ready soon, and then, it's a bonfire, scary stories, and up to bed. Yes, her life hadn't been perfect, but it had worked out better than she had thought. Lilo gave one last nod to the spirits in the sky, silently thanking them for her shooting star, before going over to gently wake her children up.

The End.


End file.
